


火只是火

by hydrviolence



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: 警告：如果你喜欢《神奇女侠》（2017年）的电影，请千万别看这篇东西。





	火只是火

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [[Translation]Fire is Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189379) by [isaakfvkampfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer)



> 关于战争、瘟疫/污染、饥荒、死亡，瘟疫/污染写成了女性。

她穿红色，向来如此。  
今晚，是红色礼服，抢来的。  
她端着两杯酒来到研发化学武器的敌人身边。  
“乌仁博士，”她说，把一杯酒递给博士，“是这么称呼吧？”  
对方漫不经心地点了点头，接过酒杯，眼睛注视着壁炉里的火。她是苍白的，不健康的灰白皮肤、浅色睫毛、白头发，穿着白色褂子。即使在舞会上也是白色褂子。  
“久仰大名。”她说。  
博士耸耸肩，眼睛里映着火苗。  
“你喜欢看着火？”她喝了口酒，“火蔓延开来，暴烈、灼热、无可阻挡，直到一切归于尘土，所有争斗和喧嚣归于沉寂。用最狂暴的手段，获得最宁静的终结。看到就会令人感到颤栗的平静，不是吗？”  
“不。”博士说，口气冷漠，“我只是看着。火只是火，如此而已。其他东西也一样，火、血、刀、死亡，战争。”  
  
她穿红色，从小如此。  
五岁时，她想学打斗。  
十岁时被训练成战士。  
“为什么我们总在训练战斗，但从来没有战斗？”她问。永久准备战争，却没有战争；永远学习杀人技巧，却永远没有需要杀人的场合，令人腻烦，而且困惑不解。  
她们给她讲了个神话故事。关于神的斗争、岛的创造和人的命运。岛上不会发生战争，战争只在外面，为了防止战争闯进来，她们要训练。战斗训练是为了和平，岛的和平，也许，还为外面的世界带去和平。  
想达成永久的和平，让人类不再争斗，唯一的办法是杀死战争之神。她信了，也相信自己能够成为最伟大的战士，给世界带来和平的那个。  
后来，战争就来了，飞机从天而降。她走出岛去，要杀死战争之神，给人类和平。  
  
再后来，在她杀掉若干杂兵之后，在她杀掉施用化学武器的军官之后，在她杀死战争之神之后。战争，当然没有结束。  
“因为，战争来自人类。”她说，“我终于明白了，导致战争的是人类，因为他们的邪恶、贪婪、嫉妒和残忍。战争不是由神引发的，战争源于人心。”她对留小胡子穿一身黑的男人说。当时，他们在一个破酒馆。因为战争没有结束，她又在前线呆了一阵，卷进一场又一场战斗，现在她有些腻烦了，决定找个安静地方喝上一杯，就遇上了这个人，不知不觉聊起来。  
“当然，当然，来自人心。”黑衣男人说，“不然你以为神们是怎么来的，我们是怎么来的？”  
她觉得黑衣人有种说不出来的面熟。“我们？”她反问。  
“对了，我们。你大概不记得我了。”  
她摇头。  
“瞧你这假度的，连名字都忘了，是吧？”黑衣人说，“我是饥荒。”  
“饥荒？”  
“饥荒。”  
“奇特的名字。”  
饥荒咧嘴一笑。  
穿白的人走进酒馆，穿黑的人冲她招了招手。  
那是制造毒气的乌仁博士，仍然一身白，灰白的皮肤和白头发上沾着灰。  
“乌仁博士？”她轻声说，没想到在这里遇到这个战犯。  
“目前不是。”白衣人说，在旁边坐下，“污染是……你可以把她看作是我的另一个人格，新开发的人格。过去没有。”  
“我们得与时俱进，对吧。”饥荒笑道。  
白衣人耸耸肩。  
“你到底是谁？”穿红衣的她问。  
“瘟疫。”白衣人说，“你见过污染了。你过去没见过她。”她的话听起来颠三倒四。  
“什么？”  
“她的意思是，”穿黑衣的饥荒解释，“在过去的战争里，在你去度假以前的那些日子里，污染还没有出现。但这场战争中，污染出现了。你前不久也见过污染了。”  
“但是，现在这里这位，和乌仁……污染博士长得一模一样的人，是瘟疫？”  
“没错。”饥荒补了一句，“除了不是人。”  
“嗯，不是人。”瘟疫说，“瘟疫、污染。”  
“什么？”  
“她一面是瘟疫，一面是污染。现在是瘟疫。”饥荒再次解释，简直快成翻译了。  
“除了化学武器，也做生物武器，还有正流行的大流感，都由我负责。”  
“她可是个大忙人。”饥荒道，“当然，我也够忙。战争中饥荒泛滥。也是多亏了你。”  
“我？”  
“战争不会结束。”污染，不，瘟疫插话道，“你还在这里。”  
“我不明白。”她说。  
“你是战争。”饥荒忍着不笑出来，“战争之神是你。”  
“不，我不是。我……我杀死了战争之神。”  
“哦，他只是个替代品。在你不在的时候代替你。在你度假的时候，他顶上空缺。”饥荒说，“我们还是更喜欢你，想念你，真的。”  
“度假？”她问。  
“岛怎么样？”瘟疫问。  
“岛？你们知道岛？”  
“当然，你创造的度假胜地。你说，打打杀杀了这么几千几万年，你腻味了，想尝试一下完全没有战争的生活，就造了个如同气泡中封闭的岛，里面完完全全彻彻底底没有战争，也不可能有战争。你洗掉了关于战争的所有知识和记忆，去那里体验和平。”饥荒舔舔嘴唇，“不过，看来还是本性难移。或者你对和平忍无可忍了。”  
“我看到你杀他了。”瘟疫又插话，“不，是污染看到了，你杀掉替代品。你恢复全盛状态了。”  
“但我是为了和平！”  
“你真的全忘了吗？”瘟疫笑出声，“你真以为自己是为了和平？拜托，你是战争。”  
“不，我不是。我杀掉的是战争。”  
“战争就是战争，就像火就是火。”瘟疫耸耸肩。  
“为了获得和平而发动的战争也是战争，为了获得和平而杀戮也是杀戮。不管是出于善意还是出于恶意，不管导致的结果是好还是坏；不管是挑起战争，还是因遭到攻击被迫参战。战争就是战争而已，杀戮就是杀戮而已。”  
“我不明白。”  
“你瞧，目的和手段是两回事。对于人类而言，‘和平’这东西是目的，是想获得之物。而‘战争’，是手段。人类因为各种原因发动战争，不仅因为邪恶、贪婪、嫉妒和残忍，也因为想要获得所求之物、因为感到不公正、因为积累的屈辱和愤恨，还会因为恐惧、因为渴望安全、因为想要先发制人避免被伤害，也有因为所谓信念、因为所谓正义、因为高瞻远瞩想要确保未来的和平，为达到种种目的，而发动战争。达到和平可以是其中一个目的。但战争和发动战争的原因没有关系，战争和发动战争要达到的目的也没有关系，战争只是战争。为了未来的、长久的和平而挑起战争，没有什么可奇怪。为了未来的、长久的和平而参与战争，更不奇怪。为和平而战，为了和平的战争。”饥荒快把自己说得喘不过气了，“当然，我并不是要评价战争是好还是不好，这是无所谓的事。因为你就是战争，仅仅是战争，和人类的那些邪恶、贪婪、嫉妒、残忍与种种目的没有关系。”  
“我……战争……”  
“目的和手段从没有捆绑在一起。为达到目的，未必一定要使用战争这种手段。追根究底，战争存在只是因为人想要并且能够杀死其他人。想象一下，如果人无法杀死其他人，不是说法律上的不可以杀，而是说天性上的无法杀，就像人无法拍着胳膊飞起来一样的无法做到，天性缺陷导致的无法杀人、也无法想要杀人，无法对他人开枪，无法对他人挥刀、无法棒打他人、无法给他人放火。那就很难有战争了。”  
“你很会杀。”瘟疫再次插话，“我看到你杀了。”  
“堪称完美，对吧。”饥荒说，“你肯定得杀了他，正牌出现，替代品就得退场。真遗憾我当时不在。”  
“是的，完美。”  
“想象一下，为了眼前和平的战争和为了另一种绝对和平的战争之间的战争。”饥荒闭上眼睛想象，“真是杰作。”  
穿红的她有一种奇怪的感觉，顺脊梁而下的安宁、舒爽，指尖有种酥麻感，让她想到电火花。现在，她明白了，为什么最近一段时间自己的人类感情变得越来越淡薄，爱、恨意、恐惧、正义感，都在渐渐消失、褪色，如潮水退去，从她身上脱落。蒙住眼睛的不可见的布条脱落了、梦境结束了、视域开阔起来，她闭上眼睛，咀嚼自己的感受，只有单纯的、感觉想要握住剑柄的感觉，也许，还想要枪。毕竟，我们要与时俱进，饥荒这么说。“战争是战争。”她说。  
“ **对，** ”另一个声音说，“ **死亡是死亡。** ”  
“你也来了？”  
“ **当然。** ”  
她端起杯子，喝光里面的酒。  
“我们走吧，”战争说，“空袭就要开始了。”  
  
  
  
完


End file.
